5 Days Of Summer
by yorubaka
Summary: Kagura finally comes back after 4 years. The shogun decides to have a vacation with the cast in an island resort. Now Sougo has to deal with his hormones especially when he and Kagura sleep in the same room. Based in Sougo's POV
1. Arrival: Sougo and Siscons

**I made this while im still making some ideas for my other fic. This one really means a lot to me cause it was inspired by my english teacher and I originally wanted the title to be "Making A Difference" but I got the title from the movie "500 days of summer" cause I love the movie. **

**PUN TIME!**

**I do not own anything!..except for my house...and my precious food**

**Rated T for NudiT! haha! Get it?...kill me now**

**Knock Knock! **(JUST SHUT UP AND GET TO THE STORY!)

** ok im getting corny so please read this right...NOW!**

* * *

"Why? Why is she so damn cute and...sexy?!" Okita asked himself in a frustrated tone. He sank his head into the water to cool himself. The hot water he was taking a bath in suddenly to turned into boiling water when he remembered seeing Kagura in that hot black bikini she wore this afternoon. Who knew she had such beautiful curves? I don't even recall her having boobs!...well its not like I look at her chest all the time...anyway! I didn't even know they already made a powerful sunscreen only made for a yato skin.

Seeing Kagura's skin glow under the bright sun without her burning to death was the best sight he had ever seen in 4 years.

"For 4 years I've been waiting for Kagura to come back when she was alien hunting with her bald dad. *sigh* It felt like an eternity without you. Then you come back here when you've fully bloomed into a beautiful woman."

I really wanted to say this to you Kagura. I love you so much with or without your assets.

That reminds me...I don't know who I'm sharing this room with yet. Kondou-san didn't want to tell me, I bet he's making me share this room with that damn Hiji-bastard mayo freak! Im 23 years old I can sleep on my own!

Then I heard someone knock on the door "Umm...is someone in here?" I've heard this voice before, its really familiar. I was quiet for a few seconds then someone came in. She was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped over her body and her long red hair was all the way down. I took a good look at her and it was "Kagu-..China?!"

When she turned her head to look at me, she stared at me for a few seconds. I stared at her for like forever. Those legs, her body, and her cute face. Beautiful. Why isn't she dating someone like me?...wait what? I finally got back to my senses and broke the silence "You're disturbing a police officer's peaceful bath, cant you see?" She pouted and got red "Well, you've been here for an hour! I need to take a bath too!" Oh, is she asking for a fight? Hmmm what if I say this.

"Why don't you take a bath then?" in my usual monotone voice "Uhmm...are you an idiot? You're still in the tub. And I need the tub." An idiot huh? Let's add some more challenge then! "Then use it. I don't pay attention to women whose body is like a washboard." She didn't react at all, is she even trying? Ha! Then I heard her mumble "..You asked for it..."

Then I realized that she is serious. She starts to unwrap the towel, is she for real?! I think I'm turning into a tomato here. This has to stop, not now...not until I finally own her. I give up! "Fine. You win." She smirked and giggled like some creepy doll would. "Don't look." I demanded so that she wont see me cover my cannon. When I walked passed by her going out, she whispered to my ear "You didn't change at all." Did she say 2chainz? I couldn't get what she said, I was too caught up with her hot voice.

Once she was done taking a bath, she only wore an oversized shirt and thats it. I don't know if she's even wearing a panty...ANYWAYS! I must not let my fantasies overwhelm me. Control Sougo, control. "Why do you keep looking at me?" I was obvious the whole time..ugh..stupid me "Im just amazed that you still remained a washboard after so many years." She glared at me furiously. Finally! "Immature brat. I hate tax collectors like you!" "Im a police officer, get it right you idiot!" "If you're an officer then why are you causing so much trouble?!" "You're the one causing trouble!"

Then we heard a couple passing by "Remember we used to fight like that too, Honey? Hahaha young love." then their footsteps faded away

"Anyway, Im sleeping on the floor."She said to me. Thats when I realized there was only 1 bed in a shape of a heart that would fit only 2 people or a couple. If she wants to sleep on the floor then she'll sleep on the floor, I didn't even ask her to. She got a mattress and a pillow and an extra blanket and placed it on the carpeted floor. I tucked into my bed and closed my eyes. I could hear her footsteps and she turned off the lights. She lay down on the floor. "Good night" she said quietly.

I dont want my night to end like this yet. Not in our first night together since 4 years. "I'm not yet sleeping china" "I don't wear my hair in buns anymore sadist." "Whatever.." I got the remote control and turned on the TV. The movie was showing a girl who was constantly being stalked by her brother. After 30 minutes of watching this creepy incest movie, I got bored and turned off the TV.

I slept peacefully yet felt cold until I felt someone laying down beside me. Kagura decided to share this bed with me. She smells so good and feels warm that I could just..no! I cant let my perverted fantasies take over me! Be gone perverted Sougo! I could feel her move closer to me. "I thought you wanted to sleep on the floor." I could feel her facing me "I wanted to until you made me watch that movie..." Oh yeah..I forgot that her brother is also in this hotel. Having a vacation with us. "I'd rather sleep with you than with Kamui" I find this disgusting but then...she'd rather sleep with me. Hmph cute. "Is your bother a super siscon or something?" "Yes, yes he is."

"You're also a siscon you know." Ha! What? I am not a siscon. "What makes you say that?" "I remember you once said to me that you'd rather take a bath with your sister than eat my sukonbu. And you're always Mitsuba this, Mitsuba that, Mitsuba everywhere!" I could feel her breathing fast. But I already know her brother is the top 1 siscon in the whole universe. I remember seeing him taking thousands of pictures of Kagura in a bikini today. "How about your brother then? Isn't he also a siscon." "You know he's siscon. One time I slept with him and he just suddenly hugged me and smooched me everywhere!" Everywhere? "Even on the lips?" It was kind of awkward for awhile but she answered me softly "N-no. Kamui may be a pure siscon but he knows where he stands"

I respect Kamui, he's capable of protecting his own sister then it's fine with me. Its just that... at least he gets to smooch her and hug her..."Enough of Kamui lets just go to sleep." Then I felt someone else's presence. Is it a ghost? "Hey china, do you feel a weird presence in here?" "Yeah..is it a ghost? or..." then silence "Onee-chan?"

"You called me my dear imouto-chan?"

"AHHH!" we both screamed. Yes, I said I screamed too because her brother popped out of nowhere with his hair all over his face looking like Sadako. Scary shit.

Right after we took care of Kamui we both went back to bed and finally slept together in peace.

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling a weight on my body. I don't know but I feel like someone's head is on my chest. I could still see in the dark and I see Kagura laying her head on my chest. My heart is pounding! What if she might feel it?!

Relax Sougo. You've been waiting for this day. Just sleep.

Sleep.

* * *

**How'd it go? I dont know but I had fun making this~~ Please review and tell me what you feel and what you'd like for the next chapter ^-^**

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be coming up soon**


	2. Day 1: Bikinis and Sunburns

**YAY I UPDATED IT! So you people probably want a fun story so I'm currently doing my best to make this fun and kinda long so that you guys wouldn't feel like bored or "something is missing" or "this is too short!"**

**I know you guys feel like Sougo is OOC but let me just clarify that Sougo may be a bit out of character in the inside but he still acts like the same Okita Sougo you know on the outside.**

**I hope you guys will enjoy this so...**

* * *

I wake up feeling really good and refreshed, I still see China's head on my chest. Now this feels like Christmas morning, it's just perfect. I just wish I could feel her hair and-...I better take a walk on the beach. When I was about to stand up, a hand was pulling me down. Then I look behind me and see China holding me...but is still sleeping. "Where are you going my pillow-made-out-of-Sukonbu!?" When will she ever stop thinking about food? Then I take a look at her face, its so beautiful and mature now. "_How did she grow up so fast?" _

I placed her hand beside her and tuck her into the blanket so I let her sleep in peace again. Wait..peace? Thats not in my vocabulary... I found my bottle of tabasco sauce and spread it all over sukonbu. I left a tower of hot chili sukonbu on the table so that she could easily see it once she wakes up. Now I take my leave.

As I walk along the beach, I noticed that a lot of starfishes are on the sand, not breathing. Now this is what you call torture. Lovin it. But then I also notice another presence with me, a dark aura. I turn my head to see Kagura fuming mad at me. "Oi you bastard! I saw you put f*cking tabasco on my precious sukonbu!" I scratch my head and blandly said "I thought you were asleep.." But she wasn't paying attention to me anymore. She was looking at the starfishes. She bend down and threw starfishes back to the sea. I don't know why but I find it kinda cute.

"You know you can't throw them back all. They're too many." She pouts and goes back to looking angry. Cute. "Yeah I know...it still makes a difference though" now that had taken me aback. So simple yet such a grand act. "Fine..." I don't know why I'm helping her but there's just this spark in my stomach that pushed me to.

Just suddenly, my head involuntarily turned to look at her. She was also looking at me, then our eyes met. Just looking into her eyes felt like swimming in an ocean. I think my cheeks are turning red. She looked away immediately and set a small smile on her face. Then I realized the last starfish was right in front of me. I can't explain my actions and why Im doing them but I got the starfish and gently place onto Kagura's hands.

When our hands touched it was like I had a heart attack. Her hands were so warm and delicate. "Why are you giving it to me?" I stood up and stared at the ocean for awhile. "You started it. You end it" was the last thing I said before I headed back to the hotel. Is it just me or was that scene too cheesy?

Going back to my room I heard that damn Hijikata talking to Kondou-san "Ehh Kondou-san...you know the real reason why we're here right?"

"Its cause the shogun gave us a mission to make Kagura and Okita marry each other to improve earth's reputation!" he maniacally laughs

Then Hijikata sighs "No..Its cuz the frickin' shogun ships them! If he didn't turn into an otaku then none of this would happen!"

What? The shogun is playing matchmaker using me and china eh. I admit that I like the idea but I disagree to this because I care about china's feelings.

"Ne Toushi! Isn't there gonna be a bikini contest today?"

I should probably go now...

* * *

Kondou was right...there is a contest, might as well see how it goes. Ugh, old geezers everywhere. There are 7 contestants, girl no. 3 and 7 are flat chested, 4 and 5 are too young for my liking cause they're like 15 or 16. No. 2 is...a guy with breast implants. Girl no. 1 is Tsukuyo,... is that Danna having a nosebleed? And girl no. 6 is a flat chested gorilla..Kondou-san (being the stalker he is) is fangirling/_gorilla-ing_ over her.

Contestand no. 8 walks in so awkwardly like its her first time walking in heels. Though she is pretty hot, curvy body, a dangerous dark blue bikini, long hair. Oh wait, its Kagura.

It was so difficult going to the front but I made it anyway. I have to stop china! She cannot expose her body to these perverts (which I am not included), "Oi china! Are you lost? Get down from there!" I shout-whisper enough for her to hear me "Im not lost! This is your fault anyway!" she tries to keep her voice down as possible but still audible.

"How is this my fault?!"

"You destroyed all of my sukonbu and I have to earn it back by winning this shit!"

"Why this?!" I gestured the stage

"Kamui-nee offered to buy me a whole bunch of sukonbu if I won"

*facepalms*

Of course she would do anything for food...that idiot didn't really change that much did she? That siscon is probably enjoying the moment right now and probably going to take her to dinner after she'd (obviously) win this. He'd _*beep*_ her _*toot* *boop*_ all night and _*asdfghkl* _until she'd_ *maryhadalittlelamb*_ and she'd lose her _*bananas* _to that guy!

Right now, they have to model and do all kinds of posing shit, as long as china is doing a decent pose then- Goddammit she's splitting!

"Chine what the f*ck are you doing!?" Men are cheering so loud that I can barely hear my own voice

"Shut up don't distract me sadist!"

She shifts her pose to a bridge and it somehow attracts men. It's so hard maintaining your position when everyone keeps bumping and pushing you, then I end up at the back losing my place on the front.

I dont even think she's modelling anymore, she's doing back hand springs and cartwheels and backflips..."Oh God.." but even so, she's giving herself a remarkable score to the judges. Next is the speech part, where they ask you questions like "What is your reason in participating this" or something. Actually, none of the contestants even have a brain.

Q & A :

Host: So Tsukuyo-san (No. 1), what would you do if you won the beach body title?

Tsukuyo: Uhmm, I guess I'd buy all the booze I want- TEME! Stop looking at my breasts dammit! *kicks Gintoki on the face*

Host: Ohh ok, we'll get back to you later. And how about you ehh Inari-chan (No.2) what would you do?

Inari: Inari-chan ja nai, Katszura desu.

Host: Oh ok Katszura..

Katzura (Zura): I would probably get a new nose job...and maybe new breast implants!

Host: Okay?...Onto the next question! So Tomoe (No. 3) isn't it? What made you join our competition today?

Tomoe: Mmmm I dunno actually. I guess I was drunk and my boyfriend made me sign the registration paper for this shit.

Host: Ohh what a nice story...and how about you, Haruka (No. 4) and Chiyo (No. 5)?

Haruhi: Omg! You're nails look super cute! Where'd you get them done?

Chiyo: Which nail? The one at home or on my hands?

Haruhi: The one at home silly! Hahahaha!

Host: IM TALKING TO YOU! God...What would you like to say Otae (No.6) and Saiko (No.7)?

Otae: Macadamia nuts taste good~~...Get away from me you stupid gorilla! *kicks Kondou on the face*

Saiko: I think that joining in today's competition is such an experience. It made me have new and interesting friends that made me realize that beauty isn't all about whats on the outside but it's all about whats in the inside and I think that everyone here is beautiful. If I win this, I'd tell everyone to stop hating-... Oh look a butterfly!~ *Gets kicked in the face*

Host: Saiko! Are you okay? *drops the microphone*

Kagura: *grabs the mic* I was forced to be here by my brother...and I think I didn't apply suncreen- *collapses*

END OF CONTEST

Nobody won because the whole place turned into some disaster movie. As for china, she's in the clinic. The nurse said she needs some rest to replenish her skin, but she looks pretty fine to me except that she's still in pain. Probably she forgot cause she woke up at 5 am with me. This idiot...I guess it wouldn't hurt to touch her hair a little. Wow. Its so smooth and soft, then I went to feel her cheeks.

"Sadist, you're tickling me." I jumped when her eyes just shot open. "Since when were you awake?"

"You're hands were sweaty when you were touching my face...pervert" of course my hands were sweaty, I was nervous. Did she just call me a pervert? "I was gonna put some toxin on your face so that you would never wake up" in my usual flat tone. She sat up and looked straight for a while. "So who won?" still worrying about earning her sukonbu "The competition was over when the gorillas went wild" she chuckled which I kind of find it cute.

"At least I don't have to deal with Kamui-nee anymore, but I still need my precious sukonbu..." she frowns a little

"...I was worried you know.." I whispered hoping she would hear it but also hoping she didn't "Did you say something?" "N-no nothing" Its actually awkward and weird right now, China is acting all 'lady-like' and not boisterous as before and I think Im still an immature boy who cant express his own feelings! I have to say something, even if its just a little hint! "You know, I thought you'd never come back" I'm trying to maintain myself as possible but I feel like I'm gonna burst anytime.

"And I thought I'd never see you again...until that Shogun invited me and offered me cash" I can't tell if she came back just for the money or if she really did miss us. By the way, I haven't seen her giant dog yet. What's it's name? Sada-...bob? Sada..marley? Oh yeah! Its Sadaharu.

She attempts to speak but fails then tries again but I didn't really hear what she said "Did...mi...me?" That's what I heard. "What?" I ask "D-did you miss m-me?" she says again turning red. I don't know what to say! Did I miss her? Of course I did but..."Not really" I said in the coldest voice I could pull off. Why is my body acting on it's own?! She frowns and looks down.

It was an awkward silence, really. It was pure silence for about a minute or two. God...this is all my fault! I could have nodded or at least not responded. I have to break the ice, I really do want to tell her. I was about to reach my hand for hers but then she lays down and tells me "I want to sleep." She tucks her entire body beneath the blanket. "Okay" was the only thing I managed to say.

"I missed you...like a lot" she says under the blaket. I bet she's trying cover her face but I dont mind because I'm also hiding my blushing face.

I want to tell her that I missed her, her hair, her face, her stupidity, her whole presence. That she's the reason why I didn't try killing Hijikata in 4 years because I was too busy looking for her. That I regret not saying goodbye when she left and that I'm scared when she'll leave again. I was scared thinking that Kagura died because she didn't give any form of communication for years. And now, Im scared to tell her that I fell for her.

I lay my head beside her, I'll sleep with her if I have to. As long as she's with me then I guess I'll be fine.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading this! It took me a whole hell of time coz I was making sure I didn't do anything stupid...**

**so please review and I'll be back with a new chapter which may take some time coz I also have to update another fic of mine..**

**Thanks and uhhh...happy new yearr? dammit... BYE~~~**


	3. Day 2: Kimonos and Festivals

**I am so sorry for the late update...I was frustrated for days that I couldn't think of anything. And this isn't a sequel to anything just saying but I really tried to update this quick but I had to catch up with the walking dead and other series so yeah...**

* * *

"OIII YOU LOVEBIRDS WAKE UP!" Danna shout so loud that I can barely hear anything anymore. "What the hell is wrong with you its only noon!" China shouts back. I dont think you would call this a peaceful morning. Then china winced when she looked at the clock and panicked "I haven't eaten breakfast yet! Argh!" And storms out. I follow her but I was stopped by danna "Oi! What happened last night?" I wished something happened but nothing special did..except for that fact that Im more in love with her now. ".. I could have sliced her in her sleep.." I'm not gonna lie but I could have took her innocence away too, if she's still innocent. Danna chuckles and said "Well you should have done more kid" I can't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

When I managed to get danna off my back I heard a woman scream, its Kagura's voice! I run to where she is and find a huge white fluffy thing on top of her. "Ahhh Sadaharu I missed you~!" The dog licked her face and she kissed it..this feeling in my stomach though...am I jealous? I walk away before I do something stupid or out of character that would ruin my reputation.

I was walking along the hallway and bumped into some gorilla,...oh its just Kondou "Ah Sogou, why are you still in your uniform?"

"Eh..are we going somewhere gorilla?"

"Yeah we're going to this festival with the Shogun..wait did you just call me a gorilla?"

"Ohh ok...I'll dress up into my hakama. See you later, gorilla" I start heading to my room

"You just said gorilla didn't you? Oi!"

When I got inside of my- "our" room, I saw Shinpachi outside the bathroom door. "C'mon Kagura you have to wear that kimono! It was given by the shogun himself" He keeps knocking on the door "I told you that I dont want to wear it! Now go away megane!" Shinpachi sighed and was surprised when he looked at me "Okita-san! Can you please get Kagura to wear this Kimono." He handed me a box with a folded Kimono inside. It was color black with red designs on it, this would look good...great on her.

"Tch..I really dont want to wear that thing.." Kagura still complaining on the other side of this door. Some part of me wants to see her wear it and the other part of me doesn't want men looking at her. But of course, no one can get past me. " Hey china, if you wont take this then I'm going to barge in and make you wear it!"

"O-oi! I'll kill you if you barge in!"

"10...9.."

"Fine fine give me that shit! I'll wear it..." She slightly opens the door and snatches the box from my hands. 5 minutes later and Kagura hasn't come out yet.

Everyone is all dressed and we're going to leave in 10 minutes, why the hell is china taking a long time?! I hear her grumbling and struggling "ehh?...is this wear you put it?...heh?" I guess she's having trouble. "Oi china, are you too fat to fit in it?" "IM NOT FAT YOU BASTARD! Its just that...I dont know how to wear a kimono..." Heh..Idiots will be idiots "Wow I didn't know you were this dumb. I'm calling Otae-san."

I know that Otae-san and Shinpachi's room is on this floor, just a few room away from ours. I knock on their door and Otae-san answers "Ara Okita-kun? Do you need to talk to Shin-chan?" "No umm Kagura needs help actually..she's stuck in a kimono." She giggles then looks at me maliciously "Then why don't you help her yourself ne?" The image of Kagura in only her underwear is already filling my mind..I must stop! "Um I think you should go now or we may be late." She smiles again and places a hand on my shoulder before she leaves "Im cheering for you Okita-kun." And she is off to Kagura. I'm cheering for myself too you know.

All of us are waiting in the lobby, we're actually waiting for Kagura and Otae-san. They have to be here in exactly 2 minutes or we're gonna leave without them. Everyone is wearing a hakama or kimono, too plain and too colorful but very traditional. I see couples everywhere and dressed up for the festival, and there's me, single since birth. I bet china never dated a guy before, hell she doesn't even act like a woman!

Then the lobby is starting to get crowded, I heard people say like "Woah she's beautiful!" or "So prettyyyy.." I don't care what's going on and I'm not interested. Then I heard Yamazaki say "Isn't that china-san?! Woah she looks really cute!" Then I squeezed through the crowd and find china in that kimono the shogun gave her. It's color black with red flaming designs, it was a short kimono that ended right above her knees and she's wearing these high gladiator sandals that make her look hot. Her hair down and all gathered on one side and a black butterfly clipped to her bangs, and her face. Why are you so damn beautiful?

She is absolutely stunning, very beautiful that she actually looks like a woman, my woman. "Oi china we're gonna be late!" I take her hand and head outside where danna and the others are. "I think I look weird in this dress 'cause everyone keeps looking at me!" They're actually admiring you, dumbass. You're just so pretty today. But then I actually say to her "Im glad you know that you're creeping everyone here."

There was a second of silence when everyone saw her, I could actually feel the power of beauty right now. Then Sarutobi broke the silence "Gin-san you're supposed to be looking at me!" she starts harassing danna. "He's not supposed to look at anyone!" Tsukuyo jumps in and the normal atmosphere is back. I just noticed now that I'm still holding china's hand and I could feel Otae-san glaring at me. Kagura let go of my hand and starts raging at megane "This is all you fault Shinpachi!" and they quarrel like always, then Kamui sneaked up behind her but ended up being kicked by her.

Well then, I'll be getting my bazooka and aim at Hijikata while everyone is busy. "Sougo! What the hell are you pointing at me?!" "M-mayonnaise bazooka that would make your dreams come true" he starts dashing at me "Mayonnaise bazooka my ass! I'll kill you!"

"Well shall we start going to the festival now? The shogun doesn't have that much patience you know" Matsudaira who came out of nowhere with the shogun beside him. We get into this long ass limousine and we all fit in but then I ended up being beside china. We weren't awkward inside the car even though the shogun was with us but what's awkward is that china is sleeping and her head is on my shoulder. I could definitely feel Otae-san, Sarutobi, and Tsukuyo glaring at me.

Kagura woke up when we arrived, we get off the car and see so many stalls around...and couples everywhere. We scatter around and enjoy the festival, I came with Kondou and Hijikata, Yamazaki is stalking Tama right now. We were strolling around, bought food, went to the shrine and bumped into the 'girls' meaning Kagura, Otae, Tsukuyo, Sarutobi and Soyo hime. They were all glaring at me except Kagura who's eating all the food right now, she stops and checks her wallet and looks at me. I better run away now before she-

"Sadist! You're coming with me." I knew this would happen.. "What do you want?" I ask her "Are you willing to go on a date with me today?"...what?...if she really said that then Im actually exploding of happiness in the inside right now! She asked me out, even if its just for a day! Thank you Lord! But on the outside I look bored and not interested "What? Are you falling for me already?" She doesn't look at me she's focused on the food right now and I dont think she heard my question "I'll take that as a yes." And she's dragging me to this dango shop and begging me to buy it and of course I bought it for her. "You know what, I'll give you another one for free because you have such a beautiful girlfriend~" I blush a little but china grabs the dango and thanks the old man.

We are now walking together without china eating anything, I think she's finally full. I almost emptied my wallet because of her. "Hey sadist.." She looks at me feeling embarrassed "What?" I say "I really did mean what I said last night.." she's turning red. Maybe I should say something nice to her like '_I missed you too..like alot...Im actually in love with you so please f*ck me_' **I cant say that!**"And I really mean what I said about our date tonight.." she's blushing really hard. Im blushing hard. _Hard_."Say something dammit! Im feeling really stupid here!" she pounds her hands on my chest. I grab her hands and hug her really tight and she hugs me back, I wonder if she can feel my heart beating so loud and fast.

"4 years without you and I felt like a part of my life was missing, that's all I've got to say." There I said it! But...is it time to tell her what I really feel?.. "Huh? Sadist...you're acting weird." Ugh this girl can't take a hint! "Thats 'cause I missed you so much dammit!" "Ehh I thought you didn't miss me! Make up your mind!" Can't she take a hint that I love her!? She is so dense! I shot her an annoyed look and she laughs at it. Then she kisses me on the cheek. Wait..._She kissed me on the cheek?!_ Wahh this feeling~ It's so powerful! But on the outside I look disgusted "Dont spread your germs china." I'm trying really hard to turn back to normal.

But there's something bothering me...I feel like we're being watched. "S-sadist.." she points behind me.

There was an audience! What is this some soap opera?! Some were shedding tears and manly tears...some were clapping for us. This must be the most embarrassing moment of my life. China feels the exact opposite way I do, she's actually doing a curtsy for them and giving them her autograph. "Well it's closing time and we better go back now." Gintoki said to the crowd and they all scrammed away, finally.

As we were excruciatingly walking back home, it was a very long walk, I overheard Otae and China's conversation. It went like this:

Otae: Ne Kagura-chan, do you like someone?

Kagura: Of course I do!

Otae: Really? Who?

Kagura: Well there's you, Gin-chan, Patsuan, Papi-

Otae: No no Kagura lol, I mean someone you are currently attracted to!

Kagura: Uh..I...I dont like anyone! A queen doesn't need a lover, she needs food.

Otae: True...I mean- I knew you were gonna say that! I doubt you've been in a relationship hahaha!

Kagura: I did. Many in fact.

Awkward Silence

Otae, Tsukuyo, Sarutobi, Gintoki...everyone alive except Kamui and umibozu: WHAT?!

Kamui: *butts in* Oh she had 12 boyfriends all in all! There was Taka-

Kagura: Shut your mouth bakamui!

Umibozu: I hated all of them!...Except for-

Kamui: I despise all of them with all my heart!

Kagura: I dont want to think about them they're all idiots!

Yamazaki: Ummm...we're already in front of the resort and its getting pretty late so...

And that's how that scene ended. Now Im on the bed while Kagura is taking a shower. I wonder where she'll sleep this time, on the bed or on the ground? She then comes out in pajamas rubbing her eyes. "I feel pretty tired...*yawns* g'night sadist." and she falls on the bed beside me.

An hour later and my eyes are still open in the dark, I can't sleep. I yawn and close my eyes but open them up again when Kagura said "You still up?"... "Yeah.."

"Did you really mean what you said earlier?...Did you miss me?"

"Yeah.."

"You're acting weird again."

"Yeah.."

"Stop saying yeah you damn sadist! Im gonna sleep now!"

She turns her back against me and groans, cute...so so cute. She is so cute that I didnt even know my body is moving on its own again. I wrapped her around my arms and kissed the back of head and said "Goodnight Kagura." Dammit!

It really felt like a dream but damn..it was reality.

* * *

**So I will start making the next chapter as sooooonn as possible! and thank you guys for reading and reviewing and I appreciate your reviews whether you hate me or not because I needed that so thanks :) **


End file.
